The Attic That Night
by AmethystB
Summary: (Completed!) {Incredibly stupid fic I created from complete bordom} Ryo and Rika are forced to stay in an attic one night and some strange things start to happen. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Amethyst Blizzard: Ok, this fic just sorta came to me when I was playing "Serious Sam" (don't ask) on my computer yesterday. Blood and guts spilling everywhere, somehow I managed to think about attics and what it would be like to be stuck in one for the night, with that one guy. (ya know what I mean)  
  
Anyway, this fic is only going to be a few chapters long, so don't expect much out of it, but it is a little different from my others.  
  
The story's practically about the school library's attic and Ryo has a somewhat scary obsession with it. He takes Rika up there and they just happen to get stuck in there for the night. A lot can happen in twelve hours, thank you very much.  
  
Floramon: It sure can and knowing my former D-Angel, now known as Amethyst Blizzard for some strange reason, I know she will thoroughly torture Rika and her feelings, like she always does.  
  
Disclaimer: Neither Floramon nor me own Digimon or any other anime for that matter and we know we never will. Hell, Floramon doesn't even own herself.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The Attic That Night  
  
Chapter 1: The Day The Ladder Just Happened To Fall  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I looked over at him. He was smiling; smiling like everything was going to be fine. Smiling like all of this wasn't his fault. Smiling like he didn't have a clue this was going to happen. Of course he knew. He had been planning this all winter. Just to get me alone. Alone, in an attic of all places. The attic of the school library. This was his entire fault and all he could do was smile his perfect smile. His gorgeous, incredibly adorable, irresistible smile that had me completely immobilized.  
  
No! I will not let my incredibly stupid, hormonal emotions get the better of me, I just won't. I shook my head, furious at myself for even letting it get this far. Ryo's older, smarter and wiser than me. Although, if he were smarter then he wouldn't have done all this, cause there's no way in hell that I'm gonna let him get away with it.  
  
Well, I guess I should explain what actually happened. Sit down cause this may take a while. Takato, Henry and me were fighting this big, ugly Digimon, Cyclonemon. Anyway, Renamon had to Digivolve to Kyubimon to dodge his Arm Bomber attack, but when he took her by surprise from behind, and he enveloped Guilmon and Terriermon in deadly heat, Cyberdramon showed up, along with Ryo, and destroyed the yellow dump truck. That's Cyclonemon, by the way. If you've ever seen that guy, you'd know what I meant.  
  
Anyway, after the fight, feeling slightly embarrassed for not being able to beat that guy without him, we made our way to the park. There, we had a brief meeting about the manifestation of the recent attacks, with Ryo, mind you. Then we kind of just split up and went our separate ways. Takato and Henry went home and I just stayed at the park, absently staring into the lake, watching my reflection stare back at me. I wasn't prepared for what happened next.  
  
I had no idea he was even still there, let alone standing behind me. The thought chilled me. Anyway, he came and sat next to me and he asked me the strangest thing. "Have you ever wondered why the school library is a lot taller outside than inside?" I stared at him, utterly confused and even a bit scared for his health. Had he completely lost it? I replied a simple no, partly because it was the truth and partly because I didn't want it to go any further than that. However I wasn't in control of the conversation or of his mind and he grabbed my wrist gently and pulled me up with him. That's one thing among many others I hate: not being in control. It gives me an unwelcome feeling of insecurity.  
  
Anyway, I looked around and realised Renamon must have left because I saw no sign of her. I found Ryo leading me throughout, but incredibly I made no effort to resist him, which is very odd because normally I would've pulled away by now. He kept leading me, through the park, through the streets until we finally made our way to the school. Disgusted at my thought of wishing it had lasted longer, I wrenched my hand free and looked at him expectantly. He explained he wanted to show me the library outside and inside, to see the comparison in height.  
  
Now I was really confused. We were at the school on a holiday, no less, and about to break in to the library just to see the differences in height. Was he crazy? Yep. The next move he made was climbing over the fence and unlocking it from the inside. The gate swung open and there was Ryo, grinning roguishly at me. Was I crazy? Yep. The next move I made surprised even me. I walked right through the gate and over to where Ryo was standing. He grinned wider and gently closed the front gate. I followed him to the library then I realised it was open. He had been here before and figured out the alarm combination so he wouldn't be caught. Clever.  
  
To cut a long story short, we were both now temporarily or permanently, depending on whether or not you want to tempt fate, stuck in the attic because of him. The ladder we were using to get up here "accidentally" fell down just as Ryo had climbed up here. Perfect.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
A/N: So, what do you think of it? Short first chapter, I know. You could even call this the prologue. Love it, hate it, don't know? Review and tell me if I should continue this crazy, mixed up fic. 


	2. Discoveries Of The Heart

Amethyst Blizzard: Ok, since you guys seemed to like my last chapter, I have decided to continue. This chapter won't be very long cause I don't want this fic to be very long but just to let you know this is the second last chapter (I said it would be short).

And in case the last chapter gave you the wrong idea about Ryo (no, he's not a perverted guy who just wants to get Rika alone, that was just Rika's perception of him since this is in her point of view.)

Floramon: Since I seem to be committed to do the Disclaimer, I will. Amethyst does not own Digimon and she knows she niver (no this is not a typo, it's just my strange way of making up a new word with a cool pronunciation) will. Now with that said I think all of you get the point, right. If ya don't then there's something seriously wrong with you. -_-

A/N: Hmm, right. Next chappie coming ya way!

The Attic That Night

Chapter 2: Discoveries Of The Heart

~*~*~*~*~*  

"Rika, you know I didn't intentionally push that ladder down, don't you?" 

I looked at him again. He was now sitting down on an overturned wooden box he probably found in a corner or something. He was no longer smiling but wearing a hopeful, somewhat apologetic expression. It was hard not to believe what he had just said as the words slowly started to seep in. I absorbed them almost immediately but still didn't allow myself to believe him. What was I thinking? Of course he intentionally pushed that ladder down, otherwise how could it have fallen. And anyway, it was just the type of thing he'd do. I shook my head, clearing the unwanted thoughts out of my mind. I saw him cock his head sideways slightly, almost challenging me to say something, to respond to his very justified statement. I just glared at him harder and turned away from his puppy-dog eyes. Puppy-what eyes?! Ugh. Why did my mind always revert to those unwanted thoughts? 

I looked around me for the first time. The attic was rather large and it was about three metres high. Pretty good considering this was an attic, although I hadn't been in many before in my lifetime. The room was illuminated only by the faint glow of light streaming in through the small manhole we use to climb up here. 

Oh and in case you're wondering why we don't just jump down from the attic and land Matrix-style on the base of the library, well it's because the library is rather tall. In fact it's probably about ten metres tall, and a jump from the attic would cause major tragedy (for me, not for Ryo cause he's too perfect for any injuries, as I found out when we spent time with him in the Digital World).

Anyway, back to the very exciting landscape of the attic. The four walls were stone grey and not very attractive. With the little light I had to see, I could faintly make out shadowed objects in a few of the corners, I think they were boxes and empty cartons and stuff like that. Not very appealing. There was a small wax candle in a holder and next to it I could make out a box of matches. How convenient. This made me think. Why would there be a candle and a box of matches right next to each other just sitting on the cold, stone floor of an attic. And then the answer came to me fleetingly. Ryo Akiyama. He had been here before, hadn't he?

I looked over at him again to find him staring at me. He had a peculiar expression of his face. It was like he wasn't really staring at me but through me. Freaky, I know. He was still sitting on the box, his legs making a V-shape. I sighed and inwardly scolded myself for thinking. If I could shut my brain off and be like a robot, programmed to do something without thinking about it, I would. 

I was a weird atmosphere. The both of us weren't talking much, if fact we had only said one thing to one another since we came up here. It wasn't that I was afraid to talk, afraid that I would say the wrong thing; it was more like I didn't know what to say, or how to act. I guessed it was the same for Ryo, although it was unknown as to how many girls he had actually taken up here before. See, there I go again. It's like those thoughts just come automatically. What right do I have to think like that? Actually, it was better if I didn't think like that because then I wouldn't think about things that I shouldn't. Okay, now I'm really confusing myself. 

I suddenly saw a movement from in front of me and I froze. I must have looked pretty stupid because I heard a small laugh from Ryo. I blushed when I realised I was starting to become uptight and freak out at every movement and sound, and I really didn't want to do that. 

I heard a foot shuffle and then another movement. Ryo had obviously changed positions and I somehow knew he was starting to get anxious and a little nervous from not speaking that much. I decided to break the ice with a thought that suddenly cam to me. "Don't you have your cell phone?"

The answer came as straight as possible. "No reception." 

This really wasn't going anywhere and Ryo wasn't making this easy for me. It was actually as if he didn't want to start a conversation but start something else. I shivered at my own thoughts, again, and shook me head decisively. Ryo certainly was not the type to take advantage of someone, especially not me. He cares for me………

These thoughts just bombarded me at every opportunity they had, never retreating to give me a break. I decided to say something else, get some answers. "Ryo, why exactly did you want to take me up here. I mean, what's up here to see?"

I saw him draw in a big breath and I could tell he was trying to find the right words to say. "Rika, a couple of weeks ago there was a report on the news about teenagers and the changes they go through. Do you remember that?"

I nodded carefully and came to sit next to him on the limited space there was left on the box. Instantly he shuffled over to make room for me. A small smile crept up on my lips as I realised Ryo would never change when it came to being polite. I guess it was just too much in his nature. I nodded again for him to continue.

He took another deep breath and I could tell he was actually nervous. "Well, my dad used to have a problem with alcohol. That's why my parents divorced years ago, because he was an alcoholic. Anyway, when I saw the report, I started remembering all the horrible things he used to do, to my mother and me." He stopped abruptly and looked at me. Although I did not turn around fully to meet his gaze, I could feel the pain in those eyes. I could feel them boring into me. I could feel the intensity. 

I shuddered at my own thoughts and realized it must be pretty late already. We had been up here for quite a long time, but that hardly seemed relevant since I knew it would be a while until we could ever get out. We were probably going to be stuck here until morning and then be found out by the librarian and possibly given a detention and a lot worse for breaking into school property. The police might even be involved if our parents were worried or somebody just happened to notice evidence of a break-in. 

I heard Ryo sigh beside me and he stirred a little. He was nervous and suddenly I realized he was only half way through explaining why he brought me up here. I looked at him briefly and saw him draw in a breath. He was ready to continue. 

"I needed some time out with a friend so that I could clear my head a little. And I also wanted to prove to you that my life isn't so perfect after all. In fact, I'm no different from any normal teenager, apart from the fact that I spent at least a year in the Digital World trying to tame a lethal creature who has a very bad temperament." 

I could tell he had added this for a little bit of humour, but in his voice I could hear the bitterness that was inside his mind and heart. Ryo was not some kind of an artificial alien that was so perfectly programmed that he could do no wrong. He was just like everyone else, no different. I could see that now, and I could feel the sadness and pain in his voice when he spoke of his mother, who I had learnt had died a couple a years ago for some reason that was unknown. Ryo was no robot, he was human.

I could feel my own bitterness and jealousy dissipating with the minutes that passed by. We both sat in silence for a while, until it became too much for me. "Ryo, I don't mean to sound like some brainless bimbo who would pass out or scream at the sight of you but I'm sorry for all the times I was mean to you. I never actually thought about what your life might really be like, I only thought about my life and my problems. It was like that with Jeri, too. I kept thinking about my problems and I guess I even felt sorry for myself because of them, but then I learnt about Jeri's real life and her pain." I paused, not really sure of what to say next but the only thought that was running through my mind was of how I had blamed Ryo so much about the ladder incident. How bitter and accusing I was to him.

I turned slowly to find him looking at me intensely. And from that moment, I could not look away. I was drawn to his gaze by some invisible force and although it was dark, I could see perfectly those crystal blue orbs staring into mine with such feeling, such emotion that I was actually scared. I was scared at the depth of emotion in his eyes and I was scared of what I might do next. There was no backing down once my mind or heart had made a decision and right now, they were both battling. My mind wanted me so badly to turn away from his gaze and not look back, but my heart wanted me to go for it, to tell him what he meant to me, to kiss him.

And I guess my heart overruled my mind because I felt myself slowly leaning towards him so that I could feel his soft breath caressing my face. It felt so right, and yet I was so scared but I didn't think about anything. I just shut my mind off and thought of nothing except what I was about to do.

But Ryo beat me to it. He leaned forward so I could feel his nose on mine and placed his soft lips over mine, his hand coming to rest on the side of my cheek. All at once I felt as if I could do anything, as if Ryo had taken away my fears, my apprehensions and my doubt. I began to kiss him back and then the strangest thought came to me. I did not want to go back to the outside world; I just wanted to stay here forever, with Ryo. 

I felt him press harder, deepening the kiss with fiery passion that was almost too much to take. I could not think of anything but the kiss. His kiss. His soft lips that were covering mine.

~

*

~

*

~

A/N: OK, so that was really short, but still review and tell me what you thought. As I said before, there will be one more chapter after this one. And I really didn't intend to make this chapter the "intimate" one, it just sorta came out that way………Don't kill me. *looks nervously around* Please………

Floramon: Wimp………


	3. The Night Always Ends With A Bang

Amethyst Blizzard: I'm back. Sorry for the wait, but here is the finally entry of the very small Ryuki fic that came to mind while playing a very violent computer game (very educational, take it from me)

Anyway, because of a few requests from some reviewers I have changed the rating to PG, although Rika and Ryo aren't going to go farther than what they already have. (sorry to all you sap fans)

Thank you to all my reviewers, I will list you off at the end ;) 

Floramon: I'm here too as always and I'm ready and raring n' daring to go cause Amethyst said so. (^_^) I'm loyal. Oh, and because I'm kinda afraid of getting my ass kicked by her and her karate black belt. No shit. *_* 

Disclaimer: As always I do not own Digimon. If I did, I would be a hell of a lot richer than I am right now. Hell, I'm almost broke. (spending too much on magazines and CD's.)

The Attic That Night 

Chapter 3: The Night Always Ends With A Bang

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I pulled away from him instantly and stood from the box, overwhelmed by the sudden flow of emotion. What had happened to me lately? Was it all just hormonal, or was it something more? Was I actually in love with Ryo Akiyama? But the scary truth of it all was that I was afraid of what I felt. The feelings were so strong that pretty soon I knew I would be on my knees, practically surrendering to them, much the same as I had done when Ryo had kissed me. 

I was still staring at him mutely when he spoke. "I've wanted to do that for a long time." He spoke quietly, as if he were hurt by what I did. "I had even dreamt of it."

I cringed. I did _not _want to know about his dreams. Ever since Takato had told me he had dreamt of me, I have been a little sensitive to the subject. But Ryo had said that he had wanted to do that for a long time, and that made me feel a little better, as that feeling was mutual. But how was a going to tell him that?

He went on. "I have liked you a lot since we first played each other in that Digimon tournament, although it didn't recognise it then. When we met up again in the Digital World, I was happy because I got to know you a little better and I began to see how you worked. I guessed that you had been hurt by love before and had simply refused to accept it as a part of you. I wanted to help you to get over that fear, that border you built around your heart, and I knew I had succeeded when we were fighting the D-Reaper for the last time. I could tell you trusted me with your life and you were also scared for me. So Rika, can you tell me why you were scared of me then? Can you?"

Why was he asking me this when he already knew the answer? And why was I stalling so much? Could it be that I really did not know the answer to that one? Was I just pretending that I knew? Arg, this is so confusing. I think I'll just take a break now.

So I did. I turned away from him and made my may to the very small window on the far wall of the attic. It was dark inside and out, but there was a full moon that illuminated the city. And a few random streetlights dotted around like sheep in a paddock. But that still didn't solve my current problem. What was I going to do now? 

I looked around me again and noticed a few things I had not seen before. For example, in the shadowed corners of the attic, there were such things as spider webs and their inhabitants, spiders in case you didn't know, and a few old paintings clamped together unceremoniously. The spider webs were oddly scary, maybe because I hadn't seen any for a long time, or maybe it was because so many little threads were connected to each other in any orderly pattern. 

It was then that I tried to decide how I actually felt about Ryo. It wasn't dislike, or hatred. It was………fear. I was afraid of the intensity in his eyes; afraid of the blatant emotion he was showing me like he had no fear of my reaction. Almost as if he were certain that I felt the same as he did. That part was scary because I had no idea of _how _he knew. I had never actually told him about how I felt, although I knew that I was going to let it slip very soon. I had never openly expressed my feelings for him, although we did joke around a lot. But lately we have been rather serious, not so playful because we were growing up. 

All those jokes I now see were leading up to this. And this can be so dangerous and yet it is the most wonderful thing in existence. Maybe I could give it a chance. Give us a chance. 

"Rika, if I was going too far, you can just tell me. I won't do it again if you don't want me to." Ryo was still looking at me intensely and suddenly I doubted if he would ever look away. I was still at the windowsill looking out into the night but I could feel his eyes on me. The window was open so I felt a slight breeze past me a few times before I felt warm arms encircle my waist. It could only be Ryo, so I didn't turn around. 

I felt his warm breath tickle my neck and only then did I speak. "Ryo, it's weird but you seem to bring out the best and the worst in me. I don't know if it's because we're so different or so alike, but being with you gives me these feelings of security, fear and anger and I can't decide which feelings are real."

I couldn't say anymore because before I knew it, Ryo had turned me around and kissed me, lightly. When we broke apart, he smiled his warm, caring, irritating smile and I couldn't help but return it. It was a serene moment and I didn't want anything to ruin it, but unfortunately, something did. 

There was a noise coming from down in the library and both Ryo and I froze. Now, this noise wasn't exactly the sound a mouse would make if it were looking for its cheese while also trying to hide from the cat. This was the sound an elephant would make while washing itself in a waterhole. Very loud.

It took about thirty seconds for me to realize me weren't alone in the library. _Somebody _was downstairs and they were looking for something. Because we couldn't exactly see from where we were standing, and we were too scared to move, we didn't know if the person had been there the whole time or whether they had just come in. But after about two minutes of rummaging, it became clear that the person had been in the library the entire time we had been there. 

If possible, we froze even more when the footsteps came closer to the attic. By the way they sounded, I was sure they were high-heels, which meant it was definitely a woman. Unless of course you're really sophisticated and you think it might be a cross dresser, but anyway. The footsteps were coming closer until they stopped suddenly. There was a rustling sound and then the sound of metal grinding against a hard floor. Suddenly before our eyes, we could see the tip of the ladder that fell down before over the edge of the attic. 

A feminine voice was heard seconds after, a little farther away. "Wonder how that got there." 

Ryo's arms loosened in relief a little while later when we heard the sound of the library door opening and closing. She was gone. It occurred to me that the voice sounded extremely like our librarian's and I realized she must have been in the back reading over some notes or something. I rested my head on Ryo's chest in relief and I felt him kiss my hair.

This made me think about how far we had gotten in just one night, and it had all started when we fought that Digimon. The day's events started flashing in m head. Ryo's strange behaviour after the battle, his talking about the school library, _my _strange behaviour in allowing myself to follow Ryo into the school, and now this. We had come so far in just a couple of hours that it was hard to believe this wasn't just a dream. 

I lifted my head up slightly to tell Ryo how much I liked him and had wanted this to happen, but again I was silenced by his soft lips on mine. Now he was really pushing it. Three kisses in one day is really not good for my reputation, but I found myself kissing him back regardless. When we parted, he smiled at me. "You don't have to say anything. I already know what you want to say." He was now grinning from ear to ear, trying to be smart.

Well, anyone can play that game. I smirked and allowed myself to rely on his embrace. "Oh, really. So you know that I'm going to kick your ass tomorrow, then?"

His grin only slightly faltered, but I was not worried about reactions because I had a lot of good things coming for me right now. Like being able to finally get out of this attic since the ladder was now back in its proper place. 

I stole a quick glance at it from behind Ryo's shoulder and abruptly wished I hadn't. The sight I saw was horrifying. The ladder was slowly falling from its upright position and landed loudly with a bang on the floor. Oh no……… 

~

*

~

*

A/N: So, how did you guys like that? I know, it was pretty short and all, but still don't kill me, I'm too young. *smiles innocently* Honest………

Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought of my last chapter for this fic. I'll be waiting all day in front of my computer screen because I don't have a life. Just kidding ^_~

As promised, thank you's go out to all those who reviewed: DigiFreak103, Jasikaermine, missy, Cute Anime kitty, Flamin'fox 182, Akino Matoumiken, borderline, KuTiExAzNxAnGeL, Ren117, AcrazyTeenager2005, DigiqueenTMIM, Miaa4ever, sakura-rika-nonaka, Susie, Ruck, Kaiba Lover, Kit Kat and all of those who read this! Thanx for ya support!

Floramon: Yeah, she's just kidding (If I said what I was going to say, then I would soon be picking flowers out of the ground, from my coffin) Anyways, review peoples cause we gotta know what you thought of it!

A/N: I just said that. You're still stealing my lines, Floramon, or repeating them at least -_-


End file.
